Beg for Me
by Forgedusk
Summary: "Come on, Dante. You know what I want to hear." Vergil leaned in closer next to Dante's ear, grinning wickedly. "Beg for me."


Warning: This is Rated M so little kids, cover your eyes because there's a hell lot of Yaoi meaning guy-on-guy action with absolutely no plot! There, I've done my job, either enjoy the smutty literature or get!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Devil May Cry material (including the characters) in any way; they belong to Capcom. If I did own Devil May Cry, I would make Vergil dress in tights and Dante in a pink tutu then beat the living crap out of the new Dante to the soundtrack of Swan Lake.

Author's Note: Please leave lots of reviews, even when you want to totally rage and complain how there's not enough hot man seks! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle XD Apologies in advance if there's any OOC-ness, spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes!

Beg For Me

"Verge…" A soft moan escaped Dante's lips as his blue clad mirror image groped and rubbed his bare chest and ass.

A few months back, Vergil had lured his younger brother to a secluded castle at the town's outskirts with a well-disguised phone call pleading for help as 'demons had kidnapped a child' and was hiding the boy at the abandoned relics.

As the unsuspecting devil hunter arrived, he was greeted with his supposedly dead brother holding a cool steel blade to his throat wanting his beloved sword, Yamato, back.

The brothers fought, blood was shed but after hours of arduous battle, Vergil's sword cracked and broke under the pressure that his devil half imposed on it.

With his brother backed into a corner, Dante pointed his trusty handgun, Ebony, to Vergil's temple.

That's when the normally cool headed half-devil snapped and violently lunged out and gripped his red-clothed opponents snow white locks and engaged him in a bruising kiss filled with years of pent up lust and longing.

Unrelenting, Vergil pushed his shocked stiffed brother onto the dusty stone grounds.

With both of them panting, bodies glistening with sweat, Vergil confessed his sinful desire and love for Dante.

How lonely and painful the years were when he was not near Dante, not hearing his voice nor touching his porcelain skin.

How he longed for their happy childhood years when their mother was still alive. When they would cuddle together in the same bed during a thunderstorm or recklessly run through their mother's flowerbeds.

When Dante had arrived at the top of Temen-Ni-Guru, Vergil felt his heart, so used to feeling nothing at all, explode with joy.

He tried to push his feelings back and replace the bottomless hole they left with power… but nonetheless his love for his twin ate away at him no matter how much time had passed.

Dante, still shocked from the passionate kiss, felt his heart melt and intertwined his hands with his older brother's spiked hair and locked lips with him once more; the kiss this time more gentle and loving. When remembering this, Dante still chuckles at how soft the locks felt despite how they looked.

Dante admitted he too missed his brother. When he saw his other half fall into Hell, he felt his very soul break with despair.

The night was filled with their passionate lovemaking, feverous kisses and desperate gropes, neither of them wanting to lose each other again.

Since that fateful night, Vergil has been living in Devil May Cry along with his new lover occasionally taking on difficult missions to help rake in money.

Dante still gets pissed when Vergil always got the good missions leaving Dante with the shit ones.

"I've missed you, brother." Vergil purred into Dante's ear causing him to shiver with delight.

Dante had left a couple days earlier to take care of a pain in the ass client who lied to him about the quantity of demons on his mission, leaving his impatient lover waiting at home.

The mission took longer than expected and left Dante exhausted but as soon as he walked through the Devil May Cry doors he was met with a barrage of kisses and was pinned against the wall by two strong, possessive hands.

Vergil roughly grabbed the hem of Dante's pants and ripped them clean off, revealing his brother's long legs, firm ass and already erect member.

"Hey!" yelped Dante. Those were his favourite pair of leather pants.

The still fully clothed devil licked his lips and the delicious sight and was pleased that Dante had decided to go commando.

With his one of his hands still gripping Dante's wrists together, Vergil bent down until his face was level with Dante's weeping cock.

"My Dante, this early on?" teased Vergil though his own member was already straining in his pants creating a rather large, obvious tent.

He wanted him. No, needed him… now. But first he would make Dante beg. It would teach him never to leave for so long again.

Vergil gave a soft, teasing lick to the bulbous, leaking head, which twitched in delight.

"Gnnnngh… Verge… you damn tease…" grunted Dante, gritting his teeth.

He knew what his twin was trying to do and no way in hell was he going to beg.

Now gently suckling at the head, Vergil made embarrassing slurping noises, which made his cute lover turn a deep shade of pink.

Vergil, satisfied with his result, decided to give a little treat to his brother.

He started to bob his head up and down Dante's impressive member making him whimper at the painfully good sensation.

Years of sword play (forgive the naughty pun) gave Vergil amazing dexterity, which showed as he still maintained his powerful grip on his twin's wrists while his other hand gently probed his brother's entrance.

Dante gasped as he felt leather clad fingers enter him, scissoring him and preparing him for what was coming.

"Oh Goooooooodd!" the younger twin moaned as the fingers rubbed that magical spot inside him that made him lose his mind.

His legs started to feel weak as his knees started to buck.

Just as he was falling, Vergil released his member from his mouth, leaving a trail of glistening

saliva and caught Dante subsequently freeing his brother's hands from his grip.

With his legs now wrapped around his dominant twin's waist, he stabled himself and rested his hands on his broad shoulders that were still wearing the teal trench coat.

"Verge… I can't wait anymore…" Dante groaned as he grinded his bare ass against the bulge in Vergil's pants to accentuate his point.

"Come on, Dante. You know what I want to hear." Vergil leaned in closer next to Dante's ear, grinning wickedly. "Beg for me."

Dante clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his twin's shoulders. No way he was going to do what his brother wanted.

Vergil saw that his brother would need some encouragement so he grabbed Dante's chin gently but firmly and planted a passionate kiss, dominating it as his tongue expertly explored Dante's mouth.

God, it drove Dante wild how his brother could be like that. Rough yet gentle, firm yet still soft and loving.

Dante broke the kiss to let out a shameless, wanton moan as he felt his brother roughly jerk his cock.

Vergil continued his ministrations until he felt the dick in his hands twitch and let go.

Dante whimpered at the loss of contact, he was just about cum.

Vergil locked lips with Dante once more, this time more forceful. "Cumming without telling me, Dante? How selfish you've become.", growled Vergil, obviously annoyed that his brother was the only one getting off so far.

"Fine! Please Verge, I need you now! This is what you wanted right? Just do it, now!", pleaded Dante, his will finally breaking.

He wanted to feel his lover, his other half inside of him. After all those lonely days during the mission, there was not one moment he didn't think about his brother at home.

Vergil smirked as he freed his member from their leather confines.

They both groaned as Vergil slowly entered the warm, tight cavern.

When he was fully sheathed in his brother, Vergil rested his head on the shoulder of his lover, panting.

It took every ounce of his will power not to pound away into the sweet, hot confines of Dante's ass.

Though he didn't show it much, Vergil loved Dante with all of his heart and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

"Verge… Move…" Dante squirmed a bit under Vergil's touch.

Vergil happily complied as he started to thrust deeper and faster.

Soon the room was filled with their grunts and moans accompanied with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin as Vergil brushed against Dante's prostate.

"A-ahhhh… There, Verge, right there!" screamed Dante as he shook with uncontrollable ecstasy.

Vergil grinned as hot breaths escaped his mouth, steaming up the glass windows of the Devil May Cry office.

The blue half-devil grabbed his brother's legs and pushed them up to his chest and rammed in, hard, nailing the prostate with inhuman strength.

Dante's eyes went wide as he stuttered out a moan. His whole body was on fire as the coil in his stomach tightened. He was so close.

"V-Verge!"

"It's okay, Dante. Cum for me." Vergil sultrily whispered. He was close too.

"VERGIL!" Dante screamed as his mind hurdled towards the unimaginable bliss as he cum all over his own and Vergil's chest, some of the cum splattering oh his chin. When he came, Dante tightened almost painfully around Vergil's cock making him lose control completely.

Vergil triggered and sunk his demonic fangs into Dante's throat, screaming his orgasm into the skin.

Dante felt hot cum fill his ass and drips down his thighs as Vergil marked him as his mate.

Vergil de-triggered and tumbled to the ground suddenly as all his strength left him, taking Dante with him.

"I love you, Verge.", sighed Dante, satisfied after days of nothing but fantasies of the handsome blue twin at home.

Vergil answered with a small gentle kiss to Dante's forehead.

They both held each other, soon dozing off to sleep, both happy, and both whole once again.


End file.
